Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Malus domestica Borkh.
Variety denomination: Civni.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct apple tree cultivar of Malus Mill., hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Civnixe2x80x99. This new and distinct cultivar was bred by inventors Michelangelo Leis, Gianfranco Castagnoli and Alessio Martinelli in Ferrara, Italy, in search of a variety which is of dessert quality, with higher acidity and longer storage capability than that of the xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 variety, but with lower acidity than that of the xe2x80x98Elstarxe2x80x99 variety. The new cultivar is a cross between the varieties xe2x80x98Elstarxe2x80x99 (xe2x80x98Golden Deliciousxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Ingrid Mariexe2x80x99xe2x80x941955) and xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 (xe2x80x98Kidd""s Orangexe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Golden Deliciousxe2x80x99xe2x80x941939).
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Civnixe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this apple tree as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. high sugar content;
2. no biennial bearing (bears regularly every year);
3. semi-spur plant; and
4. firm, crisp, juicy and aromatic fruit.
xe2x80x98Civnixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in genotype. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
In comparison to the parental cultivar, xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Civnixe2x80x99 has thicker, more elastic leaves which fold, whereas the leaves of xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 break more easily when folded. xe2x80x98Civnixe2x80x99 is smaller in average plant height and spread, and has a smaller trunk diameter. The measurements in Table 1 were taken of 8 year old trees which had been equally pruned annually; trunk diameter was measured 10 cm above above the point of grafting.